805th Rangers Regiment
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Let's Go 805th!" The 805th Spartan Rangers Regiment ''' or known for short as the d'805th by William Church,is a the primary Tier-1 infantry force in the Sentinel Defense Corps,missions are reconnaissance,Stealth,Hostage rescues,usual military operations. They were also simply known for short as '''SDC Soldiers. History When the Sentinel Defense Corps was founded,every employee suggested infantry forces to protect the organization and the world aside from heavily armored vehicles that the Armored Battalion Tanks.even though starting named as the "22th Infantry Regiment" but evolved to the 805th Rangers due to "We need a better name". Protest Against SDC After the SDC and its infantry was formed,tons of rioters and protesters that are Kaiju believers raged in,since Guards are annoyed,SDC planned to drop infantry to scare them away. Second Kaiju War They were all tasked to guard every Shatterdomes SDC have,but there are also tasked to fight terrorism around the globe. Second Korean War Dressed in US Marine uniforms,they assited the US Marines and managed to push North Koreans out of seoul at just 4 hours but 3000 marines died. File:ICoD_AW_Marines.jpeg|Oorah! File:Nick_Bale_Us_marine_armor.jpeg|Nick Bale on the move File:Air_Support_Bruh!.jpeg|Glenn Scott along with Marines. War against Atlas They're actually not independent in technology and power,they are rivaled by the Atlas Defense Front which is a fascist counterpart of them,but the infantry numbers,personal skills,advancement in gear,weaponry and the support of their Tanks made them crush the ADF for good. Structure They are basically like a simple battalion with sophisticated gear and weapons but since it is the main infantry force of the Sentinel Defense Corps,they are mostly supported by their Armored Vehicles like Tanks and Aerial Support like the Razorback. Members Those who don't have parentheses are American *2nd Lt.William Church ll *2nd Lt.William Church Sr. (Drill Seargent) *Lt.David Jones *Staff Sergeant Jimmy *Sgt.Mike *Sgt.Gideon (British) *Sgt.Dean Taggart *Sgt.Augustine Bryant (American-Mexican) *Sgt.Pierson Aiello *Sgt.Clemayne Hassan *Sgt.Nick Bale *Cpl.Louise Bale *Cpl.Andrew Clemayne *Cpl.Leah Palmer *Cpl.Roger Mayne David *Pfc.Louise Randy *Pvt.John Brooks *Pvt.Yassi Scott (British) *Pvt.Glenn Scott *Pfc.Lana *Pfc.Michael Andrew *Pfc.Allen Jones *Pfc.Joseph Taggart *Pvt.Jake Allen +More unidentifiable soldiers Equipment Of course,they have sophisticated gear,only Shatterdome guards have standard traditional gear. *Names are slightly altered due to identification policies of the Sentinel Defense Corps. *Seargent Mike has unique different gear even more sophisticated than the standard ones,but,it is only exclusive for him. Weaponry To start,they have the HBRa3 ' This is still currently used by the United States Army and marines,quite similar to modern rifles except for its accuracy,firepower,a cutting edge design and reliability. Next is the 'MORS The most powerful sniper prototype in the SDC,basically came form its bigger Railgun counterparts,this was modified to fire both bolt action and semi auto. For Breachers they have the: 'KRM 36 GAUGE' An experimental shotgun with complex strange reload mechanism,loaded mostly with Inciendary shells,civilians cannot buy this shotgun. For the sidearm 'NovaTec50' This cheap and powerful hand cannon is loaded with 15 magnum bullets per magazine,aside from that this is not heavier than 30 ounces. Suppresive fire weapon: 'LSAT (2035 Edition)' An improvement of its own predeccesor even with no design differences,this comes with an entirely different caliber and has a bipod *It has 230 rounds at the weight of just 9.5 pounds 'MAYHEM' Anti Kaiju,Tank and Jaeger Can penetrate *Gipsy Danger *Knifehead *Karloff *Mutavore *Every junky mark 1-3 Jaegers *Titan Redeemer *Tanks Can't penetrate *Blitzkrieg Armageddon *Valor Omega *Armageddon Redeemed Full weapon descriptions below and this link. Gear The 805th's main notable thing is their armor and exoskeleton,which is made by SDC. Even the vest and helmet can change its own camo pattern depending on the environment. Camoflauge Patterns Multicamo Black.jpeg|SDC Urban Camoflauge MARPAT Woodland.jpeg|SDC All-Seasons Woodland/Jungle Camoflauge MARPAT Desert.jpeg|SDC Desert Camoflauge MARPAT Artic Camo.jpeg|SDC Artic Camo Exoskeleton In the Infantry,it is called or classified as the "SDC23ED9" It is overwhelmingly superior to the Atlas "XOS-9" Version. The design was even suited for various functionalities and abilities to fit in. Abilities: *Exo Hover *Exo Stim *Exo Shield *Exo Overdrive *Exo Cloak Just check Sentinel Defense Corps for Exo ability descriptions. Trivia *Every Bullet-loaded guns in their infantry are always Tungsten-Tipped(Fully Wind-Proof) *Even the HBRa3 beats the ADF rifle,B27 despite having more cutting edge technology and design. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Jaeger Squad Category:Sentinel Defense Corps